


colour me blue

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: Nico fucking Rosberg.





	colour me blue

“I’m tired of you seeking attention all the time, man.”

“Yet you always give it to me,” says Nico, a sliver of skin showing through his unbuttoned shirt. Lewis is right: he does love being under the spotlight, keeping everyone’s eyes on him through his entire stint at Mercedes and then some, coming up with a shock retirement to see what the papers would write. Such a talent, so young and courageous, what an amazing accomplishment.

Lewis frowns. “You don’t have to put me down to do it.”

He scoffs and steps closer. “Course I do,” he says. His fingers slip under Lewis’ trousers, a gratuitous display of control. “I always raced under your shadow. Now I don’t.”

“Because you don’t race at all anymore,” Lewis reasons. He can feel Nico’s breath on his face, a fruity, alcoholic tang; and he thinks Nico may be under the influence, but he’s the one taking advantage, not Lewis.

The truth is Lewis hasn’t known how to deal with Nico for years. Every move in this convoluted game of chess is dictated by Nico; most of the time, Lewis feels as if he’s playing something else entirely.

Nico’s lips brush against Lewis’ when he asks, “Are you mad at me?”

“A little bit,” Lewis confesses.

“You know I like it when you’re angry,” Nico says, kissing the very corner of his mouth. He’s always been a tease at heart.

“No,” says Lewis. “I don’t.”

Nico shrugs and squeezes Lewis’ shoulders. “Come up with me.”

Lewis tells him no, yet he follows Nico as he sashays to the elevator lobby.

Once they’re inside a lift, Lewis pushes him against the full-length mirror, chest pressed to Nico’s. All his life, he’s never managed to resist Nico’s advances, and it seems he isn’t about to start now. They kiss properly this time around, mouths sliding together wetly, heavy breaths made into a cruel soundtrack. Lewis’ hands grab his arse, harsher than he means to, weaker than Nico wants it.

Lewis is so caught up in how absolutely debauched Nico looks, he barely notices someone joining them. It’s Max Verstappen—and he should be scandalised, but he merely avoids them as he walks in, pressing a button on the panel and staring straight ahead. Nico doesn’t stop on his account, still caressing Lewis’ abs through his shirt, and Lewis wants to scream at him to stop doing this for once.

With a ding, they stop a floor below Nico’s. Max makes to leave; Nico grabs his wrist before he can. 

“Do you want to join us?” Nico offers. He puts on a show, bottom lip caught under his teeth, head tilted to show the pale expanse of his neck, easy to bruise if Max so wishes. 

Max pauses, one foot out the door. “To be honest, I think you are both a bit pathetic,” he says, not meeting their eyes. He sounds almost disgusted.

The doors close behind him, and Nico and Lewis are alone once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from the title track of Lana Del Rey’s newest album, _Norman fucking Rockwell_:
> 
> “Goddamn, man-child / You fucked me so good that I almost said I love you / You're fun and you’re wild / But you don't know the half of the shit that you put me through [...] Cause you’re just a man / It's just what you do / Your head in your hands / As you colour me blue.”
> 
> (Nico Rosberg has the same initials as Norman fucking Rockwell! Funky coincidence!)
> 
> I had the itch to write something Brocedes and involving Max after Lewis’ story debacle, lol.
> 
> I’m singlemalter on Tumblr.


End file.
